


New Camper

by Armgisa



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armgisa/pseuds/Armgisa
Summary: A new girl shows up to camp, too excited and too understanding for her own good. Will Max finally succeed in breaking her or will she break him?Everyone is a lot older, everyone is 17 or younger. Except for counselors obvi





	1. Chapter 1

I decided to pick the front seat of the bus, I was beyond excited and have been asking my mom to go to a summer camp for years and when we finally got enough money saved up I was able to pick the camp of my choice, which was obviously science camp. I have always loved chemistry and science since I was a little girl and now I could have a chance to be surrounded by people who share the same passion. The bus came to an abrupt stop as the older man with a hook on his hand grunted and opened the doors. I got up excitedly and grabbed my bags, saying thank you and hoping off. 

"Hello! You must be (Y/N)! Welcome to Camp Campbell. Im you're camp counselor David!" The friendly face held out his hand and I quickly shook it with a smile. 

"Hello David!" I met his enthusiasm. "I'm very excited to partake in Science Camp." I stood up straight and looked around at the tall trees and the sign that said 'Camp Campbell' though the ending was worn off.

A sarcastic snort brought me back to reality. "Yeah, good luck with that." A guy walked up wearing a blue sweatshirt, hands shoved in the front pockets and his bored teal eyes stood out against his tan skin. 

"Ah! Max, this is our new camper (Y/N)!" 

Smiling at him, I waved politely and smiled, "Hello, Max." He just rolled his eyes in response. "Is this not a science camp?" I looked back at David as i started pulling out the flyer from the back of my jean shorts confused. 

"Ah well, actually. It's a little bit of everything. Including science camp! We even have a kid whose attended for years who can show you around!"

"A little bit of everything?" I was genually confused, but as I looked closer I could see fine print informing me a little too late. Max snorted and looked like he was ready to see me upset, instead I smiled and put back the flyer. "That's really cool actually! I've never heard of a camp like that. It's like a camp camp." Giggling at the nickname, David's smile grew large.

"I like her! She'll make a great addition to this camp! C'mon I'll show you around."

Max's POV

Whoever the fuck this new girl was was quickly starting to get on my nerves. How could anyone be happy knowing they got ripped off and have to spend their summer at this shit hole. Bad enough I've had to deal with the same fuckers for years but now a new one shows up and is happy about it? Still though, the girl didn't meet David's standards of annoying, but I wanted to make the girl realize what kind of shit show she was in. 

While David showed the girl around I went to search for the two knuckle heads I called friends. Nikki was hanging off a high branch while Niel was begging her to come down. 

"Hey shitheads." 

"Hey Max!" Nikki let go of the branch and landed on her feet smoothly. "How'd the new kid take the news about the camp?" They knew the only reason I bothered showing up for new kids was to see their face fall when they realized their perfect camp was in fact, imperfect.

"She took it too well. I think we have a mini David on our hands." I leaned against the tree, crossing my arms in annoyance. 

"What camp did she join?" Niel finally spoke up. 

"Yours." 

"What? Really??" Niel looked around trying to spot an unfamiliar face but gave up. I just rolled my eyes, about to reply when David happily walked up to the trio with (Y/N) travelling behind, looking at her surroundings. 

"Niel! Meet (Y/N), she joined science camp too! (Y/N) this is Niel." (Y/N) stepped up with a smile and held out a hand. 

"It's nice to meet you Niel. I've heard a lot about you and I'm excited to spend summer with someone as smart as I've been told you are." I almost chocked on my laughter as I watched Niel blush and stutter on his words. 

"O-oh, no the pleasure is all mine." She just smiled sweetly at him. 

"(Y/N) this is Nikki, and you've already met Max."

"Hello, Nikki. I love your hair!" Nikki too blushed and got nervous. What is with these guys. 

"Well (Y/N) that's all the people here, I'll leave you here and ill see you at lunch." They saluted each other and he walked off and she turned with a smile. 

"How long have you guys been going to this camp? I heard everyone here is quite familiar with everyone so im guessing a while." She laughed and looked at us three. The two were too busy staring and blushing to answer so I got off the tree and dusted myself off. 

"We've been here for the past 7 summers." Her eyes lit up. 

"Seven summers! Wow this camp must be pretty interesting." 

"You could say that." I snorted and rolled my eyes. 

"So, Nikki. I think we share a tent, do you think you can show me where that is again? I already forgot." She laughed nervously and rubbed her arm. Nikki shot up fast and grabbed her hand. 

"Of course! Here follow me!" The two girls left and Niel watched in a daze. I slapped him upside the head. 

"What the fuck dude." 

"She is gorgeous Max." I stopped. I thought Niel wasnt interested in relationships, or girls at all, I owe Nikki 50 bucks. 

"Well you should probably learn how to talk around her then stupid, she will be in you camp section." With that he seemed to fully realize and ran off to his tent, leaving me alone and confused. Why were my friends acting so weird around (Y/N)?


	2. Quartermaster's Potatoes

I laughed as I watched Nikki try to catch a squirrel in the tree. 

"Please be careful Nikki!" I called out. It's been a few days since I arrived and Nikki and I have gotten really close since we share a tent and she has been helping me navigate the place. 

"Don't you worry (Y/N)! I do this all the time!" With that she almost slipped from the branch she was on, when she regained her balance she sheepishly smiled at me. "I meant to do that." I start laughing again as she climbed down the tree. 

"Hey (Y/N)! Do you mind helping me out a little?" Niel called to me as he walked by, carrying beakers, wires and tubes in his arms. 

"Of course, Nikki I'll be right back okay?" She pouted a little and nodded as I grabbed a little of the things that were threatening to fall off the pile in his arms laughing a little. "What's the big plan now?" We entered the tent he shared with Max and set everything on the floor, I sat on his bed as he excitedly grabbed his chalk board.

"Well, the beakers are just replacements for my old ones but these bad boys" he pointed at the wires, circuit boards and tubes. "Are for a new super phone I'm working on with built in wifi, a fan, and it's own search drive called NielTube." He was pointing at the drawings and math on the chalk board as I stared in amazement. 

"Wow, Niel. You never cease to amaze me." I was too busy looking at the designs on the board to see him blushing and puffing out his chest with pride. 

"What are you two nerds talking about." Max stepped in and rolled his eyes at his blushing friend. 

"Niel was just telling me about his new project. It's really cool." I stood up and smiled at the tanned boy, his eyes searching my face before he crossed his arms and faced Niel. 

"Dude, you look like you ran a marathon." Niel quickly turned from my sight and started putting away his things. I laughed and waved at the boys before taking my leave to find something to do. Though I loved science, I wasn't that good at technology so whatever Niel was planning I couldn't be of any help. 

After walking and soaking in my surroundings, I decided I wanted to find Dolph and see what new things he was painted. I loved to see the surreal pieces of art he came up with, maybe convincing him to let him give me a go at the whole art thing. 

"Hello Dolph. Any new works today?" I sat myself in the grass next to the shorter male who was furiously sketching out and erasing the scribbled on the canvas. 

"Oh, hello (Y/N). I am trying but can't seem to find a muse." He looked up with a tired face, his German accent showing. Then he seemed to get an idea because his blue eyes widen and stare at me. "(Y/N) let me paint you!" 

"M-me?! Why me? There's plenty of beautiful scenery around here." I blushed. 

"I have been here for too many years and painted everything I can, you have a beautiful face. May I please?" He was giving me puppy dog eyes and gosh darn it he was to cute to say no to. 

"You think I'm worthy enough to be painted by you?" He nodded fast and i just giggled. "Okay, but it better be good." He smiled. 

"Of course itll be good, I'm painting it." I laughed and spent my next hour sitting there while he sketched out my face, doing different posses when he asked. Soon it was dinner and we walked to the mess hall, when I walked in Nikki grabbed my hand and had me stand in line next to her. 

"Quartermaster is making his special mash potatoes again, and I wanted to see your face when you try it for the first time." Nikki wore an evil grin as we got our food and sat down. 

"Oh, it can't be that bad, right?" I looked down at the seemingly normal mashed potatoes as the two boys shook their head. 

"Eh, you get used to it after a while." Niel answered as he shoveled some in but twisted his face in disgust when it hit his tongue. He forced it down and shivered. 

"C'mon! Try it." Nikki giggled as she shovelled some down, not phased by the taste and her eyes watching closely. 

I looked down at the food cautiously and put some on my spoon, bringing it to my mouth. I looked at the three in front of me before putting it in and letting it take over my taste buds. I tried not to make a face, but if Nikki's laughing told me anything it was that I was doing exactly that. I swallowed it though, and i consider that a win. 

"I can't believe you actually swallowed it your first time. Good job, kid." Max was nodding his head with an impressed look on his face and i smiled proudly. I dont know why that made me so happy to hear from him but I pushed the thought aside. 

"(Y/N)! How did you like our quartermaster's mashed potatoes?" David walked up to the table with his signature smile. 

"Oh, it was uh.." I looked over to my friends who were all snickering and then back at David with my own smile. 

"Very good, these three have told me amazing things about it ever since I got here. You should definitely have him serve these guys more because they always complain about not having enough." 

David's smile grew and he turned to the now silent friends. 

"It grew on you finally! I knew it would. I'll tell the quartermaster right now. Bye!" He walked off towards the kitchen and I turned to the three. Niel looked disgusted and Nikkie was speechless, finally Max cut the silence by laughing, holding on to his stomach. 

"I can't believe you" laughter broke out again and he settle down, shaking his head with a smile. "You aren't as innocent as I thought you were. I'm going to get you back though, so watch out." He smiled evilly and picked up his tray and threw it away before walking out. 

"Is Max okay?" A boy walked up with a bowl on his head, I learned his name was also Niel but everyone called him space kid. Nikki started laughing and patted my back hard. 

"New girl over here just got us back for making her eat the potatoes and max lost it. That was epic!" I blushed and smiled, the others in the lunch room were now in on the conversation. 

"I dont understand why it's such a big deal?" I looked around at the laughing crowd before Niel cut in. 

"Max usually doesn't laugh much unless it's at other people's pain." The others nodded. 

"Yeah, hes kind of an asshole. And that's says a lot coming from me." Nurf said and everyone nodded in agreement before he turned around and yelled at everyone for agreeing. 

I laughed softly as I watched everyone talk amongst themselves. The only thought in my head was what prank the boy had coming for me. This summer was going to be fun.


	3. Prank Wars

My biggest weakness would probably have to be how heavy of a sleeper I am. The second would be friending and telling that to the most chaotic person in the camp. So I wouldn't say I was surprised when I woke up outside, my bed pushed out into the lake and now up on the shore of spooky island as everyone called it.

Everyone was in the mess hall for breakfast when I found my way back, thanks to some kid on the island who declined my offer to take him with. The doors swung open and there I stood, wet from accidentally tipping over since I had to balance a bed. My eyes scanned the snickering crowd until I landed on a particular three. Niel wasnt meeting my eye, Nikki looked too invested in my response and Max was doing his best to calm his laughter. I walked over as calmly as I could and sat down, still drenched. 

"That was pretty good, I must say." I smiled and now it was my turn to laugh at Max because his face dropped as he heard what I said. 

"Are you a fucking psychopath (Y/N)?? How can you still laugh." I just shrugged.

"It was funny. Plus, the cool water woke me up." Nikki was on the floor laughing. "but, I'd sleep with my eyes open if I were you three." 

I stood up and left the mess hall before they could say anything, opting to go bathe and change out of these wet clothes, maybe switch Nikki and I's beds. 

So that was the next few weeks. I got them back by scaring the living shit out of Nikki and Niel but Max was hard to scare, so I went a different route. Switching all of his sweaters with Camp Campbell shirts and hiding them so he would have to wear it for a few days. 

We went back and forth, me getting the three, the three plotting and getting me. It was so much fun that I almost looked forward to the next prank. One time they put me in the neighboring camp, the Flower Scouts which came back to bite them when I dug dirt about them and had David persuade the girls to come visit the camp for a day.

It ended with Niel forfeiting the prank war and Nikki not being able to come up with anything new to do, so we were back to our old selves. At least I thought we were. 

Max's POV

That little shit. She took everything we threw at her and came back full force. I was starting to think she was a witch. I didn't understand. How could she be so happy here? Sure, the pranking was one of the most interesting things I had done here in a while but now it's making me angry. I wanted to see her crack like the rest of us. So when the prank war ended and there was no real winner I was upset. Angry even. Nobody can withstand my shit, and ill be damned if the new girl is the first. 

I didn't get help from the two with this plan. I knew they liked her too much to continue, even Nikki said she was scared to see what kind of things she would do if she got angry. I thought for a while, not wanting to hurt her physically but it would be nice to see her actually affected by something. Anything. 

I decided to do a psychological approach and went to Gwen. She was in the office watching some movie about wolves and vampires when I came in. 

"Go away." Her eyes barely flickered up at me.

"I need your help." She paused the TV and looked at me skeptically. 

"With what?" 

"You double majored in psych right?" 

"Dont remind me."

"I need to learn how to find someone's weakness without asking them." Her eyebrow twitched upward with amusement and she sat back. 

"If this is about David."

"It's not." She pretended to think about it for a minute. 

"Okay. What do you want to know."

"This person seems to have no weakness points. They take everything with a grain of salt and they are still happy with this place even after a month. Gwen, I think we're dealing with a psychopath." She rolled her eyes. 

"The new camper, (Y/N) is who I'm guessing you're talking about? Why do you care so much about it." 

"Because no one but David likes it here. Doesnt she realize the reason she is here is because her parents were too lazy to take care of her this summer. Or that she got royally scammed?" I was getting frustrated. "it's like she has never had anything bad happen to her in her life." 

"Maybe she's experienced a lot of messed up shit, but decided she is better off moving on. You should take lessons Max.". 

"Cram it." 

"Apparently, her and her mother had to scrape up alot of money to come here. She probably doesn't want to take it for granted. She probably knows it's shitty but who knows, this place could be better than her home life." 

I didn't say anything, I just searched my brain still thinking of ways to make her realize the truth. 

"If that is the case Max, she probably isnt as strong as she makes herself. I know it's not in your nature, but let it go. It won't have good consequences if you pop the bubble she is in. Shes in it for a reason." 

"Yeah, yeah." I walked out of the room. What help that was.


	4. Too Far

I was sitting on my bunk, reading through an extreme sports magazine Ered let me borrow when Dolph sprang into the tent, grabbed my arm and drug me out. After I caught me feet I looked at the shorter boy, his enthusiasm was clear on his face. 

"Well, good morning to you too." I laughed and he tugged me to the art camp. 

"I have finished the painting!" His German accent grew thick as he got more excited. He let me go and went to grab a canvas that was covered by a sheet. My face lit up. 

"Really! I'm so excited to see it, Dolph!" I didn't even bother sitting down.

"Okay, are you ready (Y/N)?" He asked and i couldnt nod my head any faster. He breathed in and took off the cover, slowly turning it around. I gasped. 

The painting was of me, laying in a bed of wild flowers. My hair surrounding my head as the look of peace and tranquility was perfectly captured in my features. A dandelion sat upon my ear, the stem being lost in my hair. My eyes were closed, like I was sleeping but I somehow knew that wasn't the case. 

"I call it 'Zeitgeist'." 

"Woah." It barely came out a whisper as I peeled my eyes from the painting to look at the short male standing proudly next to it. "this is the prettiest thing I have ever seen in my entire life." His chest puffed out and he smiled at me. 

"You can have it." I smiled more and shook my head. 

"Oh, I couldn't possibly-" 

"Nein!  You take it (Y/N)." I was hesitant at first but slowly took the painting. A smile lit my face as I held it delicately against my chest. 

"Thank you so much!" He smiled at me before shooing me away. 

"Now go, I must concentrate on my next piece." I nodded and practically skipped to my tent, thinking of places to put it. When I entered though my good mood dropped. My bed was off the frame, blankets and pillows were flung everywhere. My clothes scattered the floor and all my things joined. At first I panicked, thinking someone broke in but Nikki's side was untouched and this was a camp that not many people knew about. 

I gently placed the panting against the tent and walked over my scattered belongings. I took deep breathes, trying my best to keep the panic and anxiety down as I opened my suitcase, searching for a certain object. I unzipped every pocket searching and praying that the one thing I hid purposely wasnt gone. After I couldn't find it on the suit case, panic was not allowing itself to be pushed out. I tried breathing excesses as I crawled on the floor, throwing clothes and books in my wake. I couldn't breathe though as it dawned on me. I knew I was letting myself get over worked as the first tear fell from my eye, more soon followed as a dam inside my chest broke and i couldnt control the gross and loud sobbing that left me.

Nikki came running in, not even taking notice of the mess as she looked at me. I probably looked pathetic lying on the ground crying over something I never told a soul about. 

"(Y/N)? Oh god. Oh god. Okay. Calm down Nikki. You were never good at this." She looked around, her blue hair whipping in the air as she tried to find something to comfort me. She grabbed a blanket and a pillow from her bed that was untouched and put it over me. She ran out shortly after. I did try my best to keep the sobbing at bay but apparently that wasn't part of the plan because after a while I couldn't even see through the tears. 

MAX'S POV

I let myself smile while I watched (Y/N) walk happily to her tent, silently thanking whoever that Dolph decided to drag her off somewhere. Ten minutes passed with nothing when I was about to move, thinking that the picture I took from her bag didn't mean that much until I saw Nikki walk by the tent, stop and sprint in, a short time later she sprinted out towards the office of David and Gwen. The smile showed itself again as Gwen, David and Nikkie came back to the tent. Gwen went in immediately while David probably told Nikki to stay outside since when he got pulled in, she did just that. A few moments later a small crowed formed around and i decided it was time to see the damage I had done. 

I walked up to the other campers, Nikki was pacing infront of the tent while Neil tried his best to calm her. 

"What happened?" I shoved my hands into the pocket of my sweater, trying hard to hear the quiet voices inside. 

"I- I dont know! (Y/N) was on the floor freaking out when I came in and it freaked me out I didn't even ask what was wrong." She pulled at her pigtails as Neil tried taking her hands away from them. 

"I bet max did something to hurt her." A voice spoke up from behind me and suddenly everyone's eyes where on me. I lifted my hands in defense. 

"Woah, woah. Why are you guys assuming it was me." 

"Who else would do something like that. Everyone likes her here, even Nurf." Nerris spoke up. Before I could defend myself, David came out of the tent, a forced and nervous smile was on his face. 

"Okay campers, (Y/N) is better, and im not going to point any fingers but-"

"Max, what did you do." It was Gwen who spoke as she stomped out of the tent. 

"What the hell, why is everyone blaming me." 

"Language." Gwen sent him a sharp glare and turned back to me. 

"You know exactly why Max. Where is the picture?" Her hand was outstretched and everyone's eyes were glued to us. 

"What picture." I was about to crack, I didn't think it would get this out of hand but I'll be damned if I do it in front of these guys. Gwen's face was the picture perfect definitely of pissed off. She grabbed my ear, dragging me to her office. Once in there she slammed the door and turned to me. 

"Did you not listen to a single thing I said, Max! Now (Y/N) is having a panic attack that is worse than mine and probably won't settle down until that damn picture is given back to her." 

"I didnt think it mattered that much."

"Max! That was the only thing she had left of her father." 

"Like I knew that!" She took a deep breathe, held it then let it out. 

"Where is it."

"In my tent, I can go get it and you can give it to her. It's not that big of a deal."

"No. You made your bed, you're sleeping in it, max. You will go give her that picture back." My jaw tightened. I could handle angry any day, but sad? No. Not my forte, but judging by the face Gwen had and the throbbing pain in my ear, I didn't have a choice. 

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Anger and Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

The tears had stopped by the time the sun set. Nikkie and Neil both were kind enough to help me pick up the mess on the ground, even offering to stay if I needed someone, but I denied. I never wanted to drag everyone into my mess and I didn't want them to be sad because of me so I sent them away, promising them I'll be okay. I didn't know if it was true though and I wracked my brain to think of anything or anyone who would do this. Maybe a camper here really hates me, or maybe a raccoon got in and decided a picture of a father daughter moment looked delicious. I sighed and sat up in my bed. I knew by now everyone was at the mess hall having dinner but my appetite wasn't on my mind. I felt so bad when Gwen and David had to come calm me down, thankfully Gwen was really good at it and David tried his best, even offering to sing me a song but Gwen quickly shot that down. I stood up from my bed and took a breath of air, hoping to clear out the negative feelings but it didn't do anything. I decided maybe taking a walk would help me clear my mind. 

Everyone was so nice here. I couldn't imagine any one of them ransacking my things and taking a picture. Maybe I'm not welcomed here, im too different like I always am. Everywhere I go. Maybe they found out about home life, how we struggle to get food on the table or how I have one friend and it's an alley cat I feed when I can. Maybe I should go home, even if they didn't know I doubt I would be able to be much of anything besides a worried and sad sack of worthlessness. My thoughts ran through my head as I found myself at the lake, sitting down at the end of the pier. I took my shoes off and let the water surround my feet. The sudden cold snapped me out of those thoughts. It probably wasn't them, an animal got in and just so happened to take an important keepsake. I shouldn't have brought it anyway, but I missed him. I sigh escaped my lips as my eyes screwed shut as I fought off the tears that threatened to spill. I don't want to keep crying. I don't want to be like this. I want to have fun with my new friends and enjoy my summer. I always ruin things. Maybe I should swim to the island and hang out with Jasper. He seemed cool. Maybe I should just tell David and Gwen to send me back, they can keep the money. I wouldn't want to be a burden to everyone. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someone sit down next to me. 

"Nikki, I promise I'm-" I looked up, expecting to find the same worried eyes I have seen all day but instead I meet nothing. Max's green eyes didn't dare to meet mine as he stared at the water. 

"You okay?" His voice was softer than usual. 

"I'm alright. You dont have to be here, I just needed to think." I lied. His green eyes met mine. 

"Bullshit. Youre not alright." I breathed in and looked away, giving myself time to swallow some tears that decided it was a good idea to show up now. I couldn't say anything so I just shrugged. I watched from the corner of my eye as he messed with something in his pocket, a frustrated sigh leaving his lips. 

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked tense and uneasy with the situation. "You know, I appreciate you coming to check up on me but you don't have to." 

"I was actually trying to hide from quartermasters potatoes since someone convinced him to give us extra." I could tell it was playful, it made my heart feel warm. 

"If you say so, max." His lips pressed together, his black eyebrows furrowed as he thought before he cursed and put his hand out in front of me. I looked down, my breath catching in my throat as I carefully grabbed the familiar old picture from his hands. My fathers arms were wrapped around me as we posed, a genuine smile on his lips as he watched me. A tear fell on his face as i quickly wiped my eyes. Not now, not infront of him. 

"How did you get this, max." I didn't look at him, afraid of the answer. I didnt get one. Anger washed over me as my head snapped up at him, my eyes red from holding in tears. "Did you take this?" His jaw was clenched. "Why!?" 

"You were so damn happy here. This garbage place full of garbage people and you were ripped off and you laughed about it! You made friends with everyone so fast and you took every single thing like it never bothered you (Y/N). It made me so mad to see someone like you here. I wanted to see you break and I guess I never learn my fucking lesson because now I feel bad." He wasnt looking at me as his anger matched mine. 

"The problem isn't the people here, or the shitty camp. Its you! You're the one making it a problem to yourself! Can't you just sit back and realize everyone here is your friends, your family? Don't come after me because of your own problems max." With that I grabbed my shoes and picture and stomped off straight to the tent. 

Max's POV

I was in shock as she walked away. I didn't think she would say those things but I knew I deserved it. The hurt in her eyes sent a sharp pain in my chest and I didn't know why. Her eyes were filled with pain that left me more mad at myself than anything. I sighed and stood up. It could have been way worse than what it was but it still stung, and kept stinging until I reached my tent where Neil was waiting for me.

"Did you find her?" He stood up fast and looked at me. I just nodded and stripped the blue hoodie away. "Well?" I told him and Nikki about the picture, both of them were furious but knew fighting over it was stupid since the damage had already been done. 

"She told me that the real problem with the camp is all in my head and and I shouldn't come after her because of my problems." I plopped myself on my bed and sighed. 

"She has a point." 

"No shit." Neil frowned and sat back on his bed. 

"Well, what are you going to do?" 

"Nothing. She is probably going to ignore me the rest of summer and im going go let her." Neil sighed and shook his head. The air in the tent became thick as the silence stretched. 

"I think she liked you. You doing that to her probably really messed that up more for her than if someone else did it."

"What?" 

"Oh please, don't act like you didn't notice the stares between you too got longer throughout the weeks or how much you guys liked pranking each other. I think you liked her too, max." I didn't respond. As I laid in the darkness and really thought about it, I guess I did have a crush on her. Not that I would know what that felt like. Even if she liked me back she definitely didn't anymore and nor should she. I was an asshole and I knew it. I sighed and turned to my side. Sleep wasn't going to be a thing for me tonight.


	6. Love and War

Ignore me that she did. The next week I didn't even see a glimpse of (Y/N). Nikkie and Neil both spent time with them, even more than me at some points which, id never admit, stung. They didn't talk about her either, no one did when I was around. That was irritating because I wasn't going to ask about her, but I was still curious. I didn't care. Right? It wasn't like that kid affected me. Sure, maybe I felt a little bad for what I did since I didn't expect it to blow up, but I got what I wanted. Didn't I?  
Whatever, it didnt matter. 

Friday came and passed with no news and it wasn't until mid Saturday when I heard the whispers. The rumor had it that (Y/N) was going to leave early. It started with people eyeballing me and whispering to their neighbor to full blown avoiding me, I was getting sick of it and I needed to get to the root of this. I spotted Nikki walking to her tent and quickly made the decision to figure out what was wrong with everybody in this dumb camp. 

"Nikki!" She started walking faster but i ran up and grabbed her elbow. "Nikki what the fuck is going on?" 

"Oh! Max. Didn't see ya there." She laughed nervously. I let out an irritated sigh. 

"What is wrong with everyone? Is (Y/N) really leaving?" She avoided my eyes, trying to find a way to answer that. 

"Nikki? Oh." (Y/N) walked out of the tent, her suitcase in tow. She stopped when she saw me. 

"(Y/N)! Sorry, I got a little caught up. Uh," she wiggled herself out of my grip and went up to (Y/N) to grab her bags. "I'll get this, don't worry." She lowered her voice in an attempt to whisper but she was never the quiet type. "The bus is here and everyone is at the front to say goodbye." (Y/N) had a sad smile one her face and she just nodded, then she raised her head to look at me. Her (E/C) eyes searched mine, trying to find something to say but in the end, opted out. She helped Nikki grab her things and they passed me quietly. This was the last time I would ever see her again. I started panicking but what could I do? I was the reason she was leaving, I'd be the last person she would want to hear from. As I watched her walk away I felt a small pain in my chest, and it didn't leave. 

(Y/N) POV

It was a tough decision to make, but it was something I felt that needed to happen. It was obvious to me that i was too different. I should have known, being the only new person to join the camp in years, it was obvious that something or someone was running them off. I shouldn't have thought I was any different. I sighed and hugged my bag closer to me as Nikki and I walked to the entrance of the camp. She was right, everyone was there to say goodbye. Everyone besides a certain teal eyed boy. Why should I care that he isn't here? He didn't even apologize, so it's pretty clear that he doesn't care and he got what he wanted. David and Gwen made there way up to me, David's hands landed on my shoulders and his usual bright smile held sadness in it. 

"We're going to miss ya (Y/N)." He sniffled and pulled me to his chest, suffocating me in his bear hug. "I'm going to miss you! You understood me." He started crying now and I slowly patted his back. Thankfully Gwen pulled him off. 

"It won't be the same without you." She said, ruffling my hair and smiling down at me. 

"I won't forget about you guys. It was good while it lasted." Solemnly I walked through the crowd, letting them hug me or giving hugs. 

"You were cool, I'm gunna miss skating with you."

"Don't forget about the games I showed you!"

"Ill stick to your advice (Y/N)."

"Do not forget my, my muse!"

It wasn't until I got to Neil and Nikki when tears threatened to fall. 

"Please dont leave, youre the only person I can talk scientific equations with!" 

"Shut up nerd, (Y/N) was my best friend." Nikki was already crying when she threw herself on me. "Don't goo." She sobbed. When I opened my mouth I couldn't stop the sob that left as I hugged her back, soon Neil was joining the hug and cry and before I knew it, everyone was joining. It was a huge huddle until finally we all broke apart and I wiped the tears from my face. A sad smile found its way on my lips. 

"I love you guys, and I am going to miss every single on of you." I turned to look at everyone. 

"You are welcome back anytime. Okay?" Gwen gave me a quick hug before patting my back to set me off. I stepped onto the bus and turned to look out upon the faces of my new friends. Slowly the door closed and the bus drove away, leaving behind the memories of Camp Camp. 

———

Heyo it's me, ya girl. Sorry I am the worst at updating but! Well, I have nothing else. I'm the worst lol. 

This is not the end for our friends so keep tuned for more! 

Also please check out my other works, if you'd like!


	7. Take me Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I'm back! Enjoy!

I unlocked the front door to the house and dropped my bags on the floor with a defeated sigh. I listened to the thud fill the empty household and when I knew my mother wasn't home a gross sob raked through my body. My hand clasped over my mouth as i felt the warm tears spill. It wasn't fair, but then again, when has anything been fair? I stood up and took a shaky breath, willing the tears to stop but they didn't listen and I made my way to my room. I sat and let the tears and sadness run its course as I thought back to all the friendly faces I came to know. The quietness of the old house was weighing down on me and it almost brought a smile to my face remembering how loud the camp was. 

I stayed there for two days before my mom decided enough was enough. She peaked her head inside and smiled softly. 

"Sweety? Are you awake?" She entered the rest of the way, her only answer was (E/C) eyes flickering up to meet hers. She sat down on the bed and combed her fingers through my greasy hair. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but I think you should." 

For the first time I let my shoulders relax as i felt the comfort of my mom. I sigh softy. "I didn't want to leave ma.. but it hurt so much.." my voice cracked, unsure of itself.

"I can only imagine darling, but you know what" she looks down at me and gave me the motherly smile, reassuring me with more than just her words. "You'll never get over this if you don't settle whatever happened there. This is your last year to be a kid, and you shouldn't let one thing ruin that." 

I listened to her words quietly, the tears I thought I had control over started up again and all i could do was shake my head. 

Max's POV

I couldn't even begin to describe the guilt I felt. It certainly didn't help that everyone, even fucking David, acted weird around me. I should have said something, I know I should have but what was there to say? "Hey I'm sorry I'm a dick"? That wouldnt have helped anybody. This is so stupid, she should be the one here, having fun and being with friends. Whatever, I'm sure she forgot all about me the moment she left the camp. I huffed as I slid my hoodie over my shoulders. It's too damn early to be thinking about this shit. I walked out of the tent, the bags I've accumulated under my eyes the past few nights more prominent in the sunlight. I made my way to the mess hall and looked around. Huh, usually people are out by now. Maybe I woke up early, but that's unlikely. I opened the doors with a frown and was greeted with every camper surrounding a table. I groaned but still made my way over. I swear if they're planning a way to kick me out. 

My thoughts were cut off when I saw a familiar mop of (H/C) sitting next to Nikki and Neil. She turned her head, her (E/C) eyes stared into mine.

"Good morning, Max."


	8. Im Sorry

"(Y/N)?" My eyes widen in disbelief as I stared at the girl in front of me. Her (E/C) stared back and she smiled. She actually smiled back. What the hell? 

"W-what" I cleared my throat and started again. "What are you doing here?"

"Well.. I realized that maybe I over reacted and.. I didn't want something like what happened to ruin my summer." She turned in her seat and stood up. "I like the friends I made here, and if one person doesnt like me then.." she takes a deep breath. "Then that is okay." She smiled so brightly it took me a minute too long to reply. She turned back to the others and sat back down, ending the conversation.

What? Wait. Im the one suppose to be apologizing here, right? That's what has been keeping me awake at night so why arent I? Instead, here she is, taking the upper ground. 

I watched in stunned silence as she continued on like I wasn't the one who sent her home. 

"You know, you should really apologize." Neil stood next to me, watching (Y/N) talk animatedly to the other campers.

"I know. You don't have to tell me." I sigh and cross my arms. I turned around so i wasn't staring.

"Well, go do it." 

"Not in front of these losers." I sigh again and tap my foot. "Actually.. Neil I could use your help."

(Y/N) POV

"Wait, say that again?" 

"I'm not suppose to tell you this but there's a suprise party for your return by the lake. Make sure you're there by twelve." Neil said quietly.

"Twelve? But thats so late.. do Gwen and David know about this?"

"Uh.. I have to go, but I'll see you tonight?" He starts walking off before I could say anything more.

I ended up waiting, though my nerves told me not to. When I arrived at the dock there wasn't a single person there and my anxiety was through the roof. I checked my watch, it was only five minutes past twelve so why wasn't anyone here? A cold wind blew past my (H/C) locks as I shivered. I heard someone step behind me and panicked.

"(Y/N).." Before I could even think I turned and slapped the person behind me. "Holy shit, ouch." I pulled my hand back at the familiar voice and my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. Max stood in front of me holding his left cheek.

"Oh my god, you scared me! Im so sorry, are you alright?" I went to check on him but he just waved his hand and shoved them in his pockets.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I shouldn't have snuck up on you." He looked down. "Can we talk?"

"Uh.. yeah.." It wasn't that i didn't feel safe around Max, but I never had to be alone with someone who doesn't like me as much as him. I didn't necessarily want drama right when i got back. He walked past me and to the end of the dock, the same one he gave the picture back to me on. I sat next to him and looked out at the dark water. 

It was quiet for a long time until I gathered the courage to say something but he cut me off.

"I'm glad you're back." He didn't look at me when he said this, and his voice was almost too quiet to catch. 

"What?" 

"Yeah, I mean. Camp was boring, noone wanted to do anything and David was way more emotional than usual." 

"Oh.. well, thank you. I'm glad to be back too." The awkward silence was immediate and almost unbearable. I could see Max fidget with the uncomfortable air.

"You know what. I'm just going to say it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that shitty thing I did and you were right." He crossed his arms in an almost child like fashion, still not looking at me.

"O-oh. It's okay, I've already forgiven-"

"No, don't forgive me." His teal eyes look into mine. "Why can't you just be angry. Stop forgiving and taking the high ground."

I couldn't stop the smile on my lips as I looked down at my hands.

"To tell you the truth, I was angry. Really angry. I spent a long time being upset but.. I don't want to be upset with you." I look up at him and watched as the line between his eyebrows slowly went away.

"You know.. I spent a lot of time thinking about how this would go and this wasn't one of them. I thought you would yell and tell me to never talk to you again for the rest of the summer and honestly, I would have preferred that. I would know how to deal with that." He sighs. "Dammit, why you." I tilt my head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do I feel the need to make things right with you. Its infuriating." He glared at the water and as the words sunk in I let out a small laugh. He turned his glare to me.

"Wait, sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. Max, do you.. like me?"

"So what if I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, not my best chapter but I tried. There are two options for how this can go 
> 
> 1\. The reader reciprocates the feelings 
> 
> Or
> 
> 2\. She runs away because feelings are difficult but will realize she still likes him later 
> 
> Comment below, choose your story guys!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a x reader type of story so I apologize. I also barely write in first person either


End file.
